Technologies such as 802.11/Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, ad hoc network, and mesh network play an important role in the wireless local area network (WLAN) communication. As compared with a cellular mobile communication network, a WLAN has a small coverage area, a low power consumption and a high transmission rate, and usually adopts a star or mesh topology. A wireless access point (AP) is connected to a backbone network as a network center, and a user equipment obtains resources from a wireless AP to which it belongs as an access equipment.
The wireless AP is responsible for managing a mobile user equipment, storing and forwarding information, and coordinating communication with the backbone network, and also undertakes a task of issuing information, i.e., issuing information to the user equipment in time when the user equipment is located in a coverage area of the wireless AP. The information issuing service does not need to be strictly real-time (for example, a non-voice service), but requires the information of the user equipment to be updated as quickly as possible.
Since the coverage area of the wireless AP is limited, a user equipment outside the coverage area of the wireless AP cannot obtain the issued update information. To solve this problem, in a first applicable technical solution as shown in FIG. 1, the user equipment must be close enough to the AP, that is, a user equipment 15 moves towards a wireless AP 10. In a second applicable technical solution, the transmit power of the wireless AP and the user equipment is increased to enlarge the signal propagation distance. As shown in FIG. 2, a wireless AP has an original coverage area 201, and has a coverage area 202 after the transmit power is increased, and meanwhile the transmit powers of user equipments within the coverage area also need to be increased. However, the above technical solutions both increase the signal interference among the user equipments, resulting in a degradation in communication quality.